In the related art, for example, a non-pneumatic tire disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. The non-pneumatic tire includes an attachment body attached to an axle, an inner tubular body fitted onto the attachment body, an outer tubular body configured to surround the inner tubular body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a plurality of connecting members disposed between the inner tubular body and the outer tubular body in a tire circumferential direction and configured to connect both of the tubular bodies while allowing elastic displacement therebetween.
In the non-pneumatic tire, an inner circumferential section of the inner tubular body and an outer circumferential section of the attachment body are relatively slidably fitted in an axial direction (a tire width direction) of the non-pneumatic tire.